


Set Me Free

by sweetphantasy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil Lester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Consensual Sex, Lies By Omission, M/M, Omega Dan Howell, One Night Stands, Rating May Change, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetphantasy/pseuds/sweetphantasy
Summary: “Right?” Dan laughed, raising his glass. “Fucking alphas.”A smarter man than Phil would have come clean in that moment, but that night, Phil was not feeling smart, nor brave, nor anything other than heartbroken and drenched in self-pity. At the hands of another alpha.So he raised his glass, clinked it against Dan’s, and agreed, “Fucking alphas.”Phil rescues omega Dan from a pushy alpha, but sort of neglects to tell him that he's an alpha too. Dan's figured it out by the next morning, mind.





	Set Me Free

“Hi,” was all Phil heard, in a slightly squeaky voice, and then he was spitting brown curly hair out of his mouth as a man pulled a barstool up way too close to him. He proceeded to order a drink with a snap of his fingers, propped an elbow up on the bar, then gazed at Phil like he’d given him the entire world.

Phil blinked.

“Hi? Can I… can I help?”

“Pretend you’re with me,” the man said, flashing him a tight smile as he rested his hand on Phil’s arm.

“Why-”

“There you are.”

Suddenly there was someone else at Phil’s shoulder, _christ, did anyone else want to join in_ , with a voice so deep he could physically feel his dick shrivelling at its own inadequacy.

His shoulders were broad enough that he blocked out some of the light from the already dim neon strips above him, and Phil had to strain his eyes to make out his rugged, slightly alarming features.

“Hi again,” the curly-haired man greeted the newcomer, his smile still forced.

“Thought you’d run away from me,” the bigger man said, and the laugh he gave to try and cover how menacing that sounded had even Phil raising an eyebrow.

“Just looking for my boyfriend,” he replied sweetly with a smile, squeezing Phil’s arm again, and for the first time, Phil caught his scent.

Ah, fuck.

“Thought you were lying about him,” was the response, and Phil was relieved to see him take a sheepish step back.

“I’m very real,” Phil said, clearing his throat before losing all brain functionality for a second and sticking a hand out.

Both men looked at him, confused, but the larger man still shook his hand slowly.

“Yeah, good to meet you…” he trailed off.

Phil was relieved when his new boyfriend’s drink arrived, and threw a tenner at the bartender, grateful for an excuse to turn away for a second.

Apparently convinced by the move, the man shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

“I’ll let you get on with your night then,” he said gruffly. “Uhh, your boyfriend’s real cute. Good ones are always wasted on the betas.”

Phil wasn’t sure either of them were supposed to hear the remainder of the sentence, but they did, and while he went to protest, the other man looked a little smug.

“I- I’m not,” Phil called out, but the bar was busy and noisy, and before long, he’d melted back into the crowd without a glance back.

“Thank you so much,” his new acquaintance said once he was gone, and Phil turned back to him.

He’d been mildly irritated at having his night of moping interrupted, but taking a closer look at him now, Phil realised he was a little younger and a lot smaller than he’d initially realised, and had probably been reasonably intimidated by the hulk of a man who’d been following him.

Part of Phil kind of understood. The man was absolutely gorgeous, and his _scent_...

“It was nothing,” Phil said cheerily, planning to wave him off, but he didn’t seem to be moving anywhere.

“No, seriously,” he man insisted. “I didn’t know what he was going to do, but…”

“It’s okay,” Phil reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he went a little paler. “You’re safe.”

“Let me pay you back for the drink,” he said, fishing around in his pocket for his wallet.

“You really don’t need to,” Phil laughed.

“Then let me buy you another?”

On retrospect, this was the moment at which Phil should’ve said no. At which he probably should have gone home altogether.

But the night was young, and he’d come out with the explicit intention of getting drunk enough to forget his broken heart, and if a cute younger man wanted to drink with him and help hurry that process along… well, Phil was only human.

“Sure, fine. Thank you,” he gave in, and the man grinned, before calling the bartender over for two more cocktails.

“My pleasure,” he said. “My name’s Dan, by the way.”

“Phil,” he responded, taking the bright purple cocktail Dan passed him. “Thank you very much.”

“Nice to meet you, Phil. And thank you for coming to my rescue tonight.”

“You’re very welcome,” Phil said. “I mean, he was kind of scary.”

“Right?” Dan laughed, raising his glass. “Fucking alphas.”

A smarter man than Phil would have come clean in that moment, but that night, Phil was not feeling smart, nor brave, nor anything other than heartbroken and drenched in self-pity. At the hands of another alpha.

So he raised his glass, clinked it against Dan’s, and agreed, “Fucking alphas.”

\-----

When he woke up the next morning, it took Phil a moment to figure out why he felt so incredibly blissed out.

He just felt light, like nothing else mattered, and nothing would matter ever again. Nothing mattered except…

“Dan,” he breathed out, raising himself up on his elbows and looking at the man standing at the foot of his bed, dressed in one of Phil’s old uni hoodies and nothing else, munching some toast, and looking seriously pissed off.

The bite mark on his neck looked stunning though.

“What the fuck, Phil?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Troye's 'BITE', a mindblowing moment of originality. I guess this is sort of a starter for ten, testing the waters for my first fic. If I do continue, things will be explained, but I've tagged carefully. Thanks for reading!


End file.
